Protect Kate Marsh
by therealantifairy
Summary: Contains diapering. This is a fluffy tale that takes place after Max goes back in time after sacrificing Chloe (the true ending). A melancholy filled Max finds a way to save Kate and protect her, in more ways than one.


This is where I sat with Chloe the first day we reunited. On this bench settled on the cliffside overlooking the bay by the lighthouse. I must've spent hours sitting and thinking about not only the final decision that we made, but the entire week that had passed. If I said that I hadn't shed tears at all since then, I'd be a liar. Melancholy has taken over me and I couldn't imagine it would go away anytime soon.

I'll miss you, Chloe…

Night fall came sooner than expected. I swear the sun was still up a few minutes ago but I must have been sitting here longer than I thought. I am exhausted from thinking too much and from drowning my face in tears so I decided to head home. I barely made it to the bus stop in time, the last bus of the day. For some reason I expected it to be right on time. Time… the ultimate enemy I had faced that week and also my greatest ally.

The bus was almost empty except for a few late night business men. A few of them looked at me strangely as if it was odd to see a young girl taking the night bus. I ignored them and sat in a vacant seat away from everyone. Though now I realised they may have seen my red blotchy eyes. Thankfully, no one decided to concern themselves about it and kept to their seats. I pulled my hood over my head and listened to my music as the bus drove me back to Blackwell Academy.

After arriving to my stop, I swiftly stepped out and began walking towards my dorm from the courtyard. It was barren as expected. The sounds of the crickets was the only thing I heard the entire way. I stopped on the steps of my dorms and looked back. I wondered if everything would be different now that I literally changed the course of time. I decided to not worry about that and continued on inside the building.

The hallway was dark and quiet, until I passed by Kate's bedroom. The light inside was on and the door was cracked open a tad. Curiously, I stopped and listened. Inside, I could hear Kate sobbing quietly to herself. I debated if I should bother her right now. Of course I knew why she was crying. She's hurting from all the bullying. Then I remembered what happened at the party, and what was supposed to happen tomorrow if I didn't do something right now. I couldn't bare to think of it.

I don't want to lose Kate again…

I softly knocked on the door and waited. After a moment she stopped crying, but said nothing.

"Kate…?" I whispered through the crack.

I didn't look in, that would be rude. But again, she said nothing. I began to walk away, thinking she didn't want any visitors, until I heard the door creak open slightly. I turned around to see half of her face peaking out.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She looked down, glum. "I just wanted to check up on you."

We stood there and shared a moment of silence. Then she stepped back, opened the door and sat down on the edge of her bed. I took this as a sign of invitation and followed her inside. I started to sit down next to her but she stopped me with her hand.

"Max, please don't… don't sit right here." Her words were sharp initially but then trailed off in a hushed tone.

'You can.. sit in the chair… just please.. not on the bed." She looked at me for only a moment then resumed staring at the ground.

"Sure, Kate."

I was confused but I respected her wishes and pulled up the chair from her desk then placed it front of her. I sat down and looked up at her. Her eyes were red from crying and it looks like she hadn't slept in a while. She was wearing teal colored pajama pants and a white printed t-shirt. I sat silently, wondering what I should say that wouldn't just make her more upset. How do I tell someone not to jump off the roof, when I'm technically not supposed to know about that yet? How do I tell her that I know what happened at the vortex club party when not even she knows? Should I tell her about my time travel power and would she even believe me?

"Kate.. what's wrong?" I looked at her, almost wanting to begin crying again. Seeing her in pain hurt me. She fumbled the carpet with her foot and took a moment to speak.

"Just… stuff."

I already knew everything that has happened and will happen to Kate. But I have to wait.

"I'm worried about you Kate. It's obvious that you're sad…" She looked up, almost meeting my eyes. "Kate, I want to help you. You're my friend."

"I.. I just don't know if I can, Max." She let a lone tear fall from her eye that I saw glisten in the light.

I picked up her hand from her lap and held it. She flinched and looked up at me as her lips parted.

"Kate please... " I started tearing up as I looked into her gloomy eyes.

She began quivering, I could feel her body shaking through her hand. Then she moved her left hand to the bed and grasped the covers. I followed her careful movement as she pulled them aside to reveal the bottom sheet. I gasped as I noticed the soaked area on the bed, gazing over it for a moment before giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"Oh, Kate…" I whispered. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

She said nothing, but kept part of her face covered with her other hand. I tried to keep eye contact with her.

"You've been under a lot of stress. These things happen." I couldn't imagine how mortified she must have been. Plus this only added to her list of problems.

Kate pulled her hand free of my grasp and buried her face into her own. I slowly moved over to the dry side of her bed, where the pillows were and hugged her shivering body tightly. She felt so cold. I would have wrapped a blanket around her but I couldn't bare to let go of her even for a moment.

"Don't trouble yourself with me, Max. I'm just a failure…"

"Kate, don't say that." tears were flowing down my cheeks at this moment. "It isn't true…"

Her body began to warm up where I was hugging her and her shivers subsided. I felt her arms wrap themselves around me. Smiling, I leaned my head onto hers as she buried it into my chest. I wanted to kiss it because she was so adorable.

So I did.

"Max, this isn't… the first time it happened." She reluctantly said. I assumed she was referring to her bed wetting. I pulled her up from my chest so we were face to face.

"When did it start?" I asked curiously. It was obvious she was so embarrassed that she had trouble talking about it. I just hoped I wasn't being too nosy, I only wanted to help her.

"A… week or so ago. I think…" She looked down, ashamed at herself.

"Have you seen the nurse about it?"

"Yeah… but all she did was give me these stupid things." Kate leaned over in front of the bed and pulled out an unopened package of diapers. She set it on her lap and held it in place. I could see them from the clear packaging that they had little bunnies around the waist line. I smiled at how cute they were.

"I'm supposed to wear them at night but... " Her face flushed red and she let go of the package, causing them to slip off her lap. I caught them and took a closer look at them. There appeared to be a small pack of wet wipes at the end.

"Don't you think you should try them at least? Sorry if I'm being pushy." She didn't say anything but instead looked down at her feet with her arms crossed over her tummy. "I mean… I know they won't stop you from… but at least you can have a dry bed."

Kate glanced over at the package without moving her head like she was contemplating what I said.

"I guess that makes sense, Max… I just..." I could see that her body was shaking again. Stupid Max, you're embarrassing the poor girl. But she did need to try them.

"They're cute aren't they?" I said, pulling one out. Kate looked at the diaper in my hand and then up to me. Her face went even more red with embarrassment.

"Max, could you help me with it? I just… don't think I can do it by myself."

I was taken aback by her request. I didn't expect that at all… though I wasn't averse to the idea. I looked at the diaper in my hand. Am I really qualified for this? I mean, I changed a diaper once when I was fourteen while babysitting for my neighbors but this was different. It was definitely awkward, but exciting at the same time.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, Max." Kate looked down and seemed disappointed that I wasn't willing to do it.

"No... I want to, Kate."

I stood up and walked to the end of the bed, setting the diaper down before me. Kate scooted down towards me and laid back on the bed, right under the wet spot. It was now I realised I was going to undress her, which meant seeing her privates. Did Kate realise this too? She looked up at the ceiling as I put my hands on the hem of her pajama bottoms. I pulled them off, along with her underwear which clung to her middle. Her pajamas were damp on the bottom from where she wet herself. Kate shut her legs together after being exposed.

Now I should clean her with a wet wipe. I wasn't so worried about myself doing it but if Kate was comfortable.

"Kate, I'm going to clean you with this wet wipe now okay?" She nodded her head.

I pulled one out of the package and opened her closed legs a bit. This was the first time I actually looked at Kate's body like this, as I was trying not to stare at it before. I focused on cleaning her privates and her inner thighs, until the wipe was dry. I then tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Now for the diaper.

"All clean, now I'm putting your new diaper on." I took the diaper and placed the front part between her legs.

"Lift up." Kate complied and I placed the other half under her bottom and fastened the tape on each side.

"All finished now, Kate." She lifted herself off the bed and looked down at her new padded self. "What do you think?"

"Max, this feels so weird." She poked the soft garment as I sat on the bed next to her.

"I know. But it will protect your bed at least." I smiled at her. She was an adorable site to see. The diapered look suited her very well. "And if you want… I'll come every night and morning to change you." Am I offering to be Kate's new mommy?

Kate's face brightened up with a sweet smile before she grabbed me and hugged tight.

"Max, you're a blessing…" Her voice sounded a bit cheerier than it was before. "I don't deserve you." I returned her hug and rubbed her back.

"Kate, you deserve to be happy. You're the sweetest person I've ever met, and I will make it my life's goal to make you happy."

She smiled and we continued to embrace each other on the edge of her bed. I could tell she was tired, her grip on me was loosening.

Kate needed sleep, but not on this soaked bed.

"Kate?" I felt her head move up to meet my eyes. Sleepy Kate looked so cute.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" Her eyes widened, and I realised what I said sounded a little strange. I felt my face flush red.

Initiate awkwardness.

"Um… I mean… uh…" I tried to justify what I meant. "I could take care of the bed, and I'll crash here when I'm finished."

End awkwardness.

"Max, you don't have to... " Her mouth opened wide to let out a yawn. "... do that."

I watched her start to fall asleep again. Her arms fell off my body, and one hand landed on my thigh with a soft slap.

"I want to." Her eyes opened half way but closed just as quickly.

"Mmm… yuhsure?"

"Yes. Come on, sweetie." I pulled her up from the bed and draped her arm over my back. She clung to me once again and we left her room and I closed her door. We made our way to my bedroom while her diaper made crinkling noises as we moved. Inside my room, I sat her on my bed and she got into her fetal position as I draped the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Kate..." As I turned around to leave, Kate grabbed my hand. I turned to look at her grasp and then to her in confusion.

"Max…" She paused for a moment, I thought she had fallen asleep again. "Sleep with me?"

Wowsers. I felt a wave of goosebumps flow over my skin.

"I don't want to be alone tonight… please?" Her soft voice trembled as she pleaded.

"Okay…" I smiled. How could I say no to Kate? "Can I put my PJs on first?"

Kate nodded and let go of my hand, no doubt falling asleep right after. I slipped off my pants and hoodie before pulling my sleep shorts on. Afterwards, I slid into my bed behind her. I kept some space between us, not knowing what I should do.

"Hold me, please Max…?" her tired voice called out to me. Kate's body was shivering like it was before in her room. I wrapped my arm around her body and her shivering stopped almost instantly. My head leaned against her neck and part of her shoulders. I found her hand and grasped it in mine, then I heard a soft happy sound come from her. The vibration of it traveled through her back and into my ear pressed against it. I smiled and closed my eyes. Holding her close like this in the dim glow of the lights hanging above my bed was pure bliss. Her diaper rubbed against my legs as I pressed the rest of my body against hers.

It was then I was reminded of the time I was in bed with Chloe after our shenanigans at the school. We didn't get nearly this close though. It was also then I realised that I hadn't thought about Chloe at all since I first began consoling Kate in her room. Confused feelings, Max has. All I know now is I didn't want to let go of Kate. I still felt horrible about Chloe, and I probably would always have a place for her in my heart. But now Kate will be sharing that space.

I felt like I didn't need to worry about Kate's future anymore. I can protect her now. I just hope time doesn't get angry with me again for changing it.


End file.
